


Flowers

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: There were roses on Speed's desk in the crime lab.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 24





	Flowers

There were roses on Speed's desk in the crime lab. 

Speed stared at them for a long moment before stepping in to give them a closer look. The long stemmed red flowers were artfully arranged in a cut crystal vase and the whole thing was decorated with a huge red bow. _I wonder who they're from,_ he thought for a moment before he reconsidered and smiled. He knew exactly who had sent them.

"how beautiful," Calleigh said as she stepped up to his desk. She brushed a finger against the slightly unfurling buds. "Who are they from?"

"Not sure," he lied as he plucked the card out of it's little plastic holder. He put it into his shirt pocket without opening it. "I'll read it later. Alone," he said pointedly when she raised an elegant eyebrow. 

She sighed dramatically. "Fine. Keep your secrets." Picking up the files on his desk, she turned, about to leave. "But if they're not from Horatio, I'd hide them if I were you.' Giggling, she headed down the hall.

He scowled as he watched her go. _How in the hell did she know?_ he wondered before sitting down. Picking up a file folder, he found a pen and started to work.

*****

"Beautiful flowers," Horatio said as he came in to check on Speed several hours later. "Who are they from?'

Speed looked up from his never ending paperwork. "Like you don't know,' he said as he got up from his chair and gave the redhead a quick kiss. "Thank you for them, by the way. But what possessed you to have them delivered here?'

"I just figured since you were here more than you were home you'd enjoy them a little more,' Horatio said as he slid his arms around his lover's waist. "Do you know how much longer you'll be?"

Speed took one look at the stack of file folders on his desk and sighed heavily. "I wish I know. By the look of things, I might be here until next Tuesday." he looked up at Horatio. "Sorry.'

"no reason for sorry. They have to get done and I know how behind you are." he sighed as well. "And I can't say anything. I'm just as behind as you are, if not more so since I have to sign off on what you still have." He kissed Speed's cheek. "Come find me when you come up for air?"

"I have to. Like you said, you have to sign off on everything," Speed said as he stole a final kiss. He went back to his desk reluctantly. "See you later?"

"I'll check in on you later for dinner,' Horatio said, pausing at the door. "Try not to work too hard."

"Speed raised an eyebrow. "This from the person who regularly sleeps on the couch in his office rather than drive all the way home?" He sat back down. "Try not to overdose on coffee. I know you're on your third pot by now."

"You do the same. Love you, honey," Horatio said, smiling. 

"Love you, too, H." He watched Horatio disappear down the hall before going back to his reports.

*****

It was after nine when Speed found himself slowly trudging up the stairs to Horatio's office over the autopsy lab. Everything was dark; Alexx had gone home hours ago. _Glad she did at least_ , he thought as he knocked on the glass. "Hey, H."

Horatio looked up, dropping his pen on his own stack of file folders. "I was wondering when you were coming up."

He dropped a stack of folders onto Horatio's desk, :It took me ling enough, but I'm finally caught up. All they need is your signature."

Horatio made a face as he picked them up and dropped them into his in bin. "Thank you. I'll deal with them tomorrow." He leaned back in his chair. "Ready to go home?"

"Not just yet." To Horatio's surprise, Speed came over and sat down on his lover's lap, facing him. "Hi."

"Well...hello there," Horatio said, smiling. "I didn't expect a lap full of handsome trace expert. What am I going to do with him?'

Speed grinned even as he blushed. "Enjoy the fuck out of him,' he said before cupping Horatio's face in his hands and kissing him.

Horatio sighed as he opened his mouth to allow Speed's questing tongue access. He let out a soft sigh as Speed's hands traveled lower, teasing the buttons of his shirt. "Speed," he murmured, closing his eyes. "My beautiful Speed...I can't wait to get you home so I can ravish you."

"Who said you had to wait?' Speed's dark eyes gleamed in the light. He nodded toward the sofa in the corner. "The couch is right there."

Horatio's eyes went wide. "Yes,' he said immediately. he coaxed Speed off his lap and led him to the couch. "It's been too long."

Speed laughed. "We just made love this morning before work, but I know what you mean." Sitting down on the sofa, he leaned back against the cushions. "So how do you want me?'

Horatio considered things for a moment. "Lie back,' he said, sitting down next to him. He checked his watch. "We don't have time for everything. The security guard will be by soon." An apologetic look crossed Horatio's face, "Will an abbreviated version do for now?"

"Of course it would," Speed quickly reassured him as he pulled his lover back into his arms. "We don't have to do anything if you're not up to it." He brushed a finger along Horatio's cheek, noticing how pale the older man was for the first time. "I know how tired you are."

"And you're just as tired as I am," Horatio said, brushing his own finger over the dark circles under Speed's equally dark eyes. "You went out into the field with Delko today." He sighed and closed his eyes, cuddling close. "Can we just sit here for a few minutes and then go home?"

Speed curled even closer into Horatio's embrace, relaxing in his lover's strong arms. "For as long as you want."

*****

The next morning, there was an identical bunch of red roses on Horatio's desk.


End file.
